The way of a Legend
by Scorpina
Summary: Training day for the legend killer Randy Orton. Yet does he have wat it takes to keep up with the likes of the Lin Kuei? Time to make it or break it Randy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- the Invitation- Randy

My dad stared at the scroll, not liking it one bit. "I honestly don't know about this Randy, you may want to reconsider. I mean you saw what that freak did when we were on that island. You sure?" he asked of me.

I nodded to him. "Dad. It's the only way I will know what I am truly capable of now. After all. I am the Legend Killer… and quite frankly this Sub-Zero guy is really pissing me off as to how I am not like Scorpion." I replied to him. Vince had worked a storyline so I would be off for the next month or so. That should be enough time right?

My father took off his cowboy hat and sighed. "Son, we both know what Scorpion did… was because he had nothing to lose and he was already dead. I can't have you go on out, risking your life like this!"

My father was really against this. "Dad. Please. I'll be ok. Kane's going to be checking up every so often on me…" I felt like I was being watched, I turned to see Taker standing right behind me. "Normally you would get me with that" I told him.

A quick smirk came over his face. "Yeah, I know. Soon you'll be able to do that to me" he explained.

My eyes widened in surprise "Really!"

"No" he replied bluntly. "Anyway, you're all set to go. I called Kane, he's gonna check on you after every Monday to see how things are. Dress warmly, you'll need it" he replied and patted me on the back.

Somehow I think the Deadman knew what was going to happen. Looking back at the scroll, I still couldn't believe I was going to go though with this!

The lights flickered and came back on. Dad and I were surrounded by Ninjas in black, dressed similar to Sub-Zero. One placed a very thick and heavy coat around me. "I guess, I take my leave now" I told father.

He nodded to me. "Just be careful ok?" he begged.

Of course I will, what could happen?

I patted the side of my pocket for the Scorpion mask when everything went black once more. I think they were teleporting me, yet when my feet were on solid ground, I fell flat on my ass. It was ICE!

My eyes looked about the place, the whole thing was Ice! I turned to see a small army of men and women in the room, they didn't mind the cold and Sub-Zero stood before them all in a long robe. "I bring to you all… Randy Orton, the chosen one of Scorpion's power. Randy, you are going to be introduced to a world you have never know" Sub-Zero stated.

"Uh… yeah… where's the heating in this place?" I asked. Already I felt the chill get to me.

Sub-Zero was smiled as he took off his facemask. "Randy, you are in a ice mountain. There is no heat but the one you make. However being in your current statues, we will have to emerge you into the cold until you can withstand it." I was given more coats just to keep warm. Yet Sub-Zero warned with each passing week, I am to remove a lay of clothing to adapt.

"Be thankful Mr. Orton. If I had this my way you wouldn't be wearing any coats at all," he warned me.

I remember now why I hate this guy so much. "What am I? Canadian?" I spat back at him, yet my insult fell on deaf ears.

We were dismissed as I slowly tried to get to my feet. I tell you, ice is hard on the ass! I kept slipping and falling. Sub-Zero was rather amused. "This will be interesting Mr. Orton" he smirked.

"Oh shut up already!" I spat back at him. I tried to breath fire once more onto the ground so I could get some sort of gripping, yet I couldn't… I forgot how to…

I had to hang onto the walls for a while until I got a great idea. I learned a new trick recently. Well… actually it's kinda gross at the same time. My right hand in the Scorpion armor fires a harpoon. My left hand… I just discovered as a harpoon as well… yet it's alive! It's like a dragonhead or something, I found out recently when roughhousing with Dave Batista. He had my right arm pinned that was when the second harpoon came out and bit him in the ass. Needless to say it made me all the more interesting. So I used that one and allowed it to wrap around any rocks that were sticking out. I then slid from location to location with great ease. However the Lin Kuei did not take kindly to that. My punishment were to run laps with no harpoon creature around the whole hide out over twenty times for starters… STARTERS! Can you believe this? What am I in high school? They are worst than gym coaches. But needless to say this was just the beginning. I had to do many odd things, for example walk about light-footed… I learned the hard way that the ice base wasn't as solid as I though. I fell through two floors hard. The Lin Kuei laughed telling me that one with a heavy foot shouldn't be walking on thin ice. Yeah, you couldn't tell me that before huh? Yet it wasn't all that bad. Sub-Zero spent time with me, and word has it that's really hard to accomplish around here, getting time with the Grandmaster… wait… that guy… is the leader of this insane place? Should have figured though, it's so damn cold!

Sub-Zero brought me to the only heated room in this place, it rested over a hot spring, which felt wonderful, and I was able to take off my jackets. He was looking over my arms and feeling my muceals. He came to my shoulder and knew instantly. "You have had this repaired twice"

Scars don't lie huh? "Yeah, It's my main weakness" I told him. All the time I have had to miss work because of this stupid injury.

Sub-Zero had a small bundle in here and placed it over the spring. He then froze my arm! "What the hell!" I demanded him. I couldn't feel anything!

"Settle yourself. And trust me" Sub-Zero scolded me. How can I settle down knowing it someone took one whack at my arm… I will be one less arm! Sub-Zero sat me down on the ground. "You will remain here until I return for you. There is water beside you, do as I say boy" he ordered and closed the door. Great… just great. This place is like a hell frozen over. When am I going to start learning about Scorpion's powers? Why is this taking so damn long? And why the hell did he just freeze my arm!


	2. Chapter 2 weird methods

Chapter 2- Weird methods- Kane

It was an hour after Raw and I had a promise to keep. Kahn, who has changed his name once more to something more fitting of his wrestling persona… Morgan. We were just packing up when he was looking to me with great interest. "You're going already aren't you?" he asked of me.

I nodded to him. "Yeah, I'm worried Randy is going to do something stupid" I told him with a smirk.

Shao laughed deeply. "Ah yes, the days of youth. Who is training him again? I thought that would have been left to you," he asked.

"Sub-Zero, remember? We talked about this earlier last week"

Kahn nodded again until his eyes widened. "With the other Lin Kuei?" he questioned me.

Slowly my head nodded up and down. Kahn had a worried look on his face as he cleared the sweat from his eyes. "Something wrong?" I asked of him.

"The Lin Kuei thrives to outdo one another to become the best, a grandmaster such as Sub-Zero. However, someone like Randy would be considered a threat to those who wish to gain favor of their current leader. If that is the case, I worry for the boy"

His tone was stern, and he met every word. I placed on my mask and went to see Orton. I made sure to keep my footing for the ice was very slick. No doubt Sub didn't make this place a cakewalk. You have to keep silent or else ice will fall above you. Keep light footed or you will crash through to the next floor… well… by the room I was in. Someone already fell through. I however got around this stick; thanks to Kahn I learned how to float! I could hover across the floor with great ease… this will make dancing with the Mrs. a whole lot easier I tell you! As I floated through the hall, the Lin Kuei that saw me, bowed.

I was respected here due to my power and statues. I stopped turning to the two who were beside me. "Where is Sub-Zero?" I asked gently. They led me to a room, where you could feel the only source of heat in this whole ice palace. I went inside seeing Sub-Zero there and Orton freaking out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" the young Orton demanded.

"Randy?" I asked.

Orton turned and saw me; he ran to me and tried to behind my back. "Keep him away from me, he's mad! Look what he did to my freaking arm!" he yelled.

Randy's arm was semi covered in ice.

I looked to Sub-Zero who looked quite frustrated. "I am trying to heal his arm! It's his main weakness, yet he is being a coward about it!"

I turned to Randy. "He knows what he's doing," I said to him bluntly.

"HE FROZE MY GODDAMN ARM!" Orton shouted back at me.

"The ice is melting! If he were to freeze your arm, it wouldn't be melting boy!" I spat back.

"STOP CALLING ME A BOY!" Orton yelled.

"STOP YELLING!" Sub-Zero spat back.

This wasn't going well and I knew it. "Orton, suck it up and let him do what he knows. If I know Sub-Zero, You're arm would be better than it was before. So trust him! If not. I will take you home right now and I can't promise you will have an arm if I have to do that" I stated.

Orton knew I was serious, and slowly he came out from behind me and stood next to Sub-Zero.

"Kane, can you help me for a moment?" he asked.

I nodded to him. Sub-Zero made a special blended paste. Hard to tell what it was yet he smeared it all over Orton's frozen arm. The stuff reeked! Yet he told me very carefully and slowly to form fire on both sides of the arm. Orton was ok with that since he trusted me. The ice melted as the cream went into his arm. Orton squirmed from the smell. "Ok that's enough" Sub stated.

The cream had since vanished and Orton's arm looked good as new. Strange thing was the scars on his shoulder were gone. Orton slowly moved his arm about, realizing how good it felt.

"Whoa… I wasn't able to do this before" he said.

"Don't mock my methods, the way of a Lin Kuei is to make one stronger, not weaker. I don't tolerate weakness"

I looked to Randy. "See you're in good hands" I told him.

"But he wants to submerge me into this cold climate. I'm not Canadian!" Orton spat back.

"You've been waiting to use that line for a while huh?"

Orton smiled to me and nodded. Sub-Zero wasn't amused. "Come now Orton, you must start training once more," he ordered. Randy put on the jackets once more and walked out of the room.

Sub-Zero looked to me. "You must have the patience of a saint," he muttered to me as he followed Orton out. I couldn't help but smirk. And wonder what the Deadman went though when working with Orton. Well he seems to be doing ok now… but we'll have to wait and see how he is next week.

Teleporting back to the arena, Kahn was there waiting. "Well, how's the young mortal doing?" he asked of me.

I couldn't help but laugh aloud. "He more edgier than a double bladed sword."

Kahn nodded his head to me. "The main thing a Lim Kuei does first is to eliminate its weaknesses. One by healing, the other… you know" he said.

"They ax them huh?" I asked.

Kahn nodded that was it. "Yet Randy has some special privileges there. Since he is your friend… a friend of the dragon king, doing this favor is very honorable to them. So Randy is getting special treatment," he explained.

"Good thing too, if he didn't. I think he would be dead by now!" I smirked.

Kahn laughed. "Trust me Kane, he would have been a long goner by the time he set foot on that place!"


	3. Chapter 3 School of Hard knocks

Chapter 3- School of hard knocks- Randy Orton

This sucks. Sparring with these guys is like walking into an ass kicking! The ninjas here were showing no mercy to me what so ever; half the time was I knocked flat on my back! They struck fast and hit hard, I bled badly and I swear one of them cracked a rib. Yet Sub-Zero did nothing to stop them. Quite frankly I don't even know why I wasn't fighting back, but damn it all they were pissing me off more and more. Despite the blood and my ribs I fought back in anger, throwing real punches, and kicking harder than ever. I did knock down my first opponent. Who had a very displeased look on his face.

"Stop!" Sub-Zero called aloud. We stopped. "This contest is over. Orton, well done" he said… and he meant it!

The others were very unhappy with me. I've only been here a week and I am starting to learn my way around this place. I walked very lightly on the floor, and kept quite. My martial art skills had to be improved though. Sub-Zero dismissed everyone; I left the ice room only to be followed by the group that witnessed me battling. One shoved me harshly from behind. I sent out for my harpoon creature to catch me before I fell to the Ice floor, there must have been thin ice here.

Recovering quickly, I turned and glared at my attackers. "What the hell is your problem!" I demanded of them.

"You are! You have no honor being here! You do not deserve to train with us!" one spat to me.

I stood there rather shocked. "Is that it? You don't want me here? Why? You are all better than me. I admit that. I am just here to learn about Scorpion's powers," I explained.

The Lin Kuei laughed. "Scorpion started out as one of us you know, you cannot even master or understand the simple basics we learn from the age of six! You are simply here because of the cursed mask of Scorpion, nothing more!" They all walked by me harshly, shoving me and what not. But I easily countered their comments. I stamped my foot hard into the ice after I shot my harpoon into the roof. The floor gave way and they all fell through it. I remained suspended above them all looking down at the mess I made. "Watch your back, because I will prove you all wrong!" I shouted to them.

Swinging to solid ground I decided to go to my quarters. I couldn't help but think of my father and the others, is my dad proud I am going through with this? Does he even really care? I know he was proud that I followed in his footsteps, becoming a wrestler and the youngest WWE champion thus far in history. The Lin Kuei is a tougher group than I thought. Yet it gave me all the more reason to stay. Well after what happened today, things became much harder for me.

One being my path to the main room littered with traps. Thin ice was always an obstacle, and now there was string all about the room. Knowing they rigged something. Teleportation was easily an option for me. Yet that would just prove how much of a coward I am, instead I took a simpler approach. There was a sword near me… wait… why would a sword be there in the first place? This whole thing was a trap. So I went back to my quarters and used my living creature to tug on the sword gently. I watched the strings get stressed and snapped. Bringing the whole hall down in and around me… Had I been in that passage of Ice, easily I would be dead. Something tells me they were aiming for that goal.

Well I showed them. I teleported to the main room where Sub-Zero and the others were waiting to being with today's training activates. "What the hell was that noise?" Sub-Zero demanded of me.

"Someone rigged my hallway, making all the ice and snow come down on me. I saw the strings and figured they should be pulled before someone suffered that faith" I replied to him.

Sub-Zero knew there was tension in the clan, I think he was starting to regret taking me on as a pupil. No matter, I'm learning my powers either way!

I was sparring today with a new group of warriors; my ribs still ached from yesterday yet I couldn't let them know that. They would exploit that weakness greatly. Instead I just fought on. Hell, I'm so use to talking on ice now I have added it to my martial arts! The room we're in has different slickness of ice. Some rough, other gritty, and some no slickness at all. I have used that to my advantage. Every so often I was able to slid by my sparring partner, and gain the upper hand on him or her. In return they tried to use the ice the same way I did, yet they didn't know of the different patches that were about the room. However despite my quick thinking, I was still the one that landed on their back and was at the mercy of the ninja.

"Very well done Randy. You have studied this room well," Sub-Zero announced.

You could hear the others moan for Sub-Zero wasn't praising their moves. The tension was becoming more and more noticeable as of late. I began to feel I should leave soon, or else these ninjas will try and kill me in my sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 A Challange

Chapter 4- A challenge- Kane

Week three… Well I got to give Orton credit he's lasted this long. Shao Kahn was impressed too. He decided he was going to come with me to check on Orton. When Eric came in just as we were teleporting. "Hey… can I come too?" he asked with a grin.

Kahn and I looked to one another. "Why?" we asked of him.

I know Eric is a black belt, but I don't see why he would want to check out the Lin Kuei. Kahn shrugged and formed a coat in his hands. He tossed it to Eric. "If you're coming, you'll need that," he said. Eric grinned as he placed the Jacket on quickly. We teleported to the main room where we were just in time to see Randy showing off some of his new moves to Sub-Zero. The other ninjas watched on with anger, not really liking how Randy is using their secret traditional moves. He after all was an outsider. Not one of them, the resentment was strong. But Randy kept going. He perfected the flame spitting fatality, able to summon fire in his hand and control it with a simple gesture. Something I'm not sure the old Scorpion could have done. When he finished Randy stood at attention with pride and honor. He stuck out his chest, as his hands were out before him in a fist down stance. Sub-Zero applauded the performance.

"Well done Mr. Orton, Well done," he said.

Sub-Zero looked to the other Lin Kuei who was upset with the attention Randy was getting. We came into view of everyone. Randy was smiling at us.

"Kane, Eric, Kahn, great to see you!" he said.

I shook Orton's hand as Shao Kahn stared at all the Lin Kuei. "Kane…" he called to me. I gave Kahn my attention. "Bring Orton home with us" he said.

Randy was stunned as was I. "Why?" Orton asked.

Kahn glared at quite a few of the Ninjas. "I smell a plot to have him killed, am I right? You want this boy dead?" he asked aloud. Sub-Zero came to his men and woman.

"Who thinks such thought!" he demanded of them.

Virtually all the Lin Kuei came forward, confessing Orton shouldn't be here at all.

"Scorpion's mask can be worn by anyone! He is nothing special!" One shouted out.

Others claimed the same thing. So I got me thinking, if they think such. Perhaps it's time to make a proposition for them.

"You do not believe he is capable of mastering Scorpion's powers? Well then, I will make a wager with you all. I bet that my friend Randy here… will beat your five best warriors in hand-to-hand combat. I will take over his training, and you will have no such interference for the next few months. When the time draws near, Randy will take on the five of you. Whoever wins… hmm… what would be a good price?" I asked aloud.

"If we win, Randy Orton forfeits the mask of Scorpion and never uses his powers again! That is if he survives the challenge" One called aloud.

"Agreed, now if we win though… Kahn, what would be a good deal for us if we win?" I asked him.

Shao Kahn had a smirk. "Normally, my old self would say their souls, yet how about their dignity. Those who lose will serve Randy for the next year. Anything he says goes. Be it picking up after him… or just to amuse him," Kahn suggested.

I looked to Sub-Zero, since no lives were at stake, he agreed to the terms. Then came up with another idea. "Oh, one more thing if we win… the five will train… Eric here" I smirked.

Bischoff was stunned to my other stipulation, yet he smiled to the idea of it. The agreement was set. I teleported us back to the arena. Randy looked rather upset though.

"They really were going to do it, weren't they?" he asked us.

Kahn nodded. "There are those who fear power stronger than their own, it's just natural for them to destroy what they cannot have," he explained. "Word of one who has been there and done that as you say"

Randy sat on the bench in the locker room. "What does it matter, I can't beat five of them. There's no way!"

I looked to Eric. "Eric, excuse Randy and I. We got some training." I took hold of Orton and teleported him to the island. He was stunned that I brought him here.

"What are we doing?" he demanded of me.

"Let me explain this first, a day here is equal to a minute our time. Don't ask how or way, it just is. I am going to hone your skills, and prove to you that you are stronger then what you let on to be," I told him.

Orton had an 'oh, really' look on his face. "How?" he asked.

I changed into him. "I'll be you… and use only the powers you have"

Randy stood there stunned. "You're going to train me… as me?" he demanded.

I nodded. "You can learn a lot about yourself, when it's just you. Trust me Orton," I told him.

Randy nodded. "Can you at least use my voice? Hearing yours coming from my lips… it's creeping me out"

What a party pooper!


	5. Chapter 5 Wrath of a McMahon

Chapter 5- The Wrath of a McMahon- Shao Kahn

I was in the hotel room just catching up with some of the guys, John Cena, Hurricane, Triple H and what not when we talked about Mr. Orton. "You think he can do it?" asked Hurricane.

I nodded to him. "He's got spunk, that's all I know. But from what I saw today. His powers are amazing!"

Hunter looked to me. "Really? How so?"

I told them how he was able to control fire within the palm of his hand, it was like a third limb to him, and the power was climbing within his body quickly. I have no doubt Kane will train him well.

"Whoa, since when did Kane start to train Orton?" asked John.

"Just a few minutes ago. He and Randy left the arena, probably went to that island. Orton has talent no doubt. But had he stayed any longer, his fellow Lin Kuei would have killed him." I explained.

Hunter looked rather stunned. "We sent him there in the first place why?" he asked of me.

"It just happens," I explained. "The weaker will pick on the strong and attempt to kill them in order to make themselves look powerful"

"That sounds like you Hunter!" Joked Hurricane.

"Haha, funny" He shot back sarcastically.

There was a knock on the door. Vince came into the room and looked at all of us. "Where's Kane?" Vince asked us, yet his eyes mainly darted to Hunter and I.

"He's training Randy. He made a bet with the Lin Kuei" I told McMahon honestly.

Vince looked at me with a rather stunned look. "I'm sorry. I heard you say Kane made a bet with a deadly ninja group" he said.

"He did" Hunter muttered.

Vince's eyes became enraged. "What in God's name is he thinking!" Vince yelled at us

"Well he saved Orton's life the other Lin Kuei were about to kill Randy. They didn't think he belonged in their ranks so Kane made the proposal of a bet. Randy will take on the five strongest Lin Kuei. He wins; those ninjas serve him for a year. He loses, he must forfeit Scorpion's mask" I explained.

This wasn't pleasing him one bit. " Who's idea was this really? Was it yours!" he demanded of me.

"NO!" I shot back. "What do I look like? Some sick bastard that gets a kick out of people suffering?"

Vince's arms were crossed. "That wouldn't have been a good term to use there Kahn" Hunter whispered.

"You should know better. Why didn't you go with them Hunter!" Vince shouted.

Triple H had a stunned look on his face. "What? It's my fault?" He asked.

"You should have gone with Kane"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I had no idea about this!"

"Vince, relax. I know Kane knows what he's doing." Hurricane stated

"Yeah Vince. I mean. Kane's taken on God knows how many things that no one else could take care of. He's training Randy… how hard is that?" Cena asked.

"Perhaps harder than we think" Triple H smirked.

"I want to know how he's doing it" Vince stated.

"I'll take you! I know where they are training" I called.

Vince nodded. "Do so for tomorrow. For now, I'll let Orton get in his training time with Kane… God I wonder if these guys are out of their Goddamn minds" Vince muttered as he walked out of the room.

I looked to the others. "Is he really that uptight about stuff?" I asked them.

Hunter shrugged. "He comes down on me much harder since I am his son in law. That ain't easy I can tell you that"

"Yeah, people think you get off scotch free huh?" John asked Hunter.

"Internet rumors" Hurricane sighed.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Internet? It's a connection to the World Wide Web. It's really cool! I can show you if you want" John said with a smile.

"No Porno John" Hunter smirked.

"Relax I won't taken him to your sites" Smirked back John Cena. They started to play wrestling one another on that. It was funny to see them do such a thing. Since normally in the ring it so serious, yet here it's the same but more as a joke. They stopped after a while. "Man, I'm hungry" John called aloud.

Quite frankly, I was too. John had an idea. I haven't really been here for every long. But he decided to introduce me to fast food. It's food made very fast! Kane had given me this kind of food before. Yet I have never seen how it's made.

Cena took me to a pizza place; they added so much on a single flat bread. It filled the room with a pleasant smell. "Trust me, the smell is just half of the good stuff" he told me. When it was done, the food was hot to the touch. But what does it matter to me. I'm a god. I ate it as it was still steaming hot, delectable morsel it was! John stared at me as I ate; he has to wait for his to cool down. "Damn the benefits of being a god huh?" he whispered.

I nodded to him with a smile. "That's just part of it, and tomorrow. I will make sure Randy knows too!" I told Cena.

"You're going to fight him huh?" John asked.

My head nodded to him. "If he can beat me, he can kick any Lin Kuei's ass. I promise you that. I will not go easy on him"

"Will he be ready for you though?"

I thought it over for a moment. "If he took Kane seriously. He just might be."


	6. Chapter 6 learn from yourself

Chapter 6- Learn from yourself- Kane

CRASH.

Randy fell harshly into the sand, as I stood over him in Scorpion's lair. He cleared the blood from his lip. Damn, did I feel bad. "I didn't hit you too hard did I?" I asked of him.

Randy got himself off the ground and brushed the sand off of his clothing.

"There is no way I am that strong Kane" he shot back at me.

I told Orton I was only using what powers he had that include strength. It's the stipulation in a morph, when you pose as someone else you have all of his or her strengths and weaknesses. I cannot summon my own power as Randy Orton.

"I swear Randy, this is all you man… can I stop using your voice, I feel like I'm in stereo when I talk to you and then you talk back. It's freaking me out"

Randy smirked and nodded. I was able to use my normal voice again. "Once more?" he asked of me.

I was more than happy to oblige him. We raced up the wooden poles of Scorpion's lair; many of them were sturdy yet many were also faulty. One step would snap them in half and you can fall a fair distance. Yet something it can be used to your advantage. Randy and I battled one another on these things. Kicking off the walls and just trying to get the upper hand on one another. I couldn't believe how much stronger Orton was, he impressed me by the hour, pulling different tricks out of his hat. Or out of his ass, I couldn't tell really.

He was able to scale the walls like Spider man, perhaps a new trick he's developed. Fire was at his instant command as he was able to summon it in the palm of his hand. I did that first yet taught him how it was done.

I was going to do a drop attack on Orton; I developed a cool trick and have always wanted to do it… Well… I kinda stole the idea from X-men 2 via Nightcrawler. I ran right at Randy, he was below me when I swooped down. Orton ducked out of the way, yet just before I was near him. I teleported behind him, taking him out from behind! This scared the crap out of him as we crashed into the ground.

"Oh… DAMN!" Randy moaned as he felt that badly.

"Good thing I'm you and not a 300 pounder, that would have crushed your spine!" I smirked.

Randy got off the ground still stunned to what occurred. "YOU… MUST TEACH ME THAT!" he said with excitement. "That was AWESOME!"

A smile came over my face. It felt like we were here for months, when really at home it's only been a day or so. I changed back to my normal self when I checked my watch. "Oh yeah… I forgot, nothing works on this island" I sighed.

"Why do you need to know the time?" he asked.

"Well I still got a house show to do. And Shao Kahn will be taking over for me… training you"

Randy's eyes dropped. His jaw lagged as he stared at me. "Are you nuts!" he demanded. "Him… train me!"

I nodded to Randy. "He is more skilled at hand to hand combat than I am… plus he won't go easy on you" I explained.

There was a stunned look across Orton's face. "You were going easy on me!"

"Do you really think I would have been able to hurt my own friend? No" I shot back. Hell whenever I saw Chyna out and about when she was still with us, I kept apologizing to her after accidentally making her lose her eyelashes for a few weeks. Does Randy Orton really expect me to go all medieval on his ass?

Just then Kahn had appeared. He looked about the place and looked to Randy. "You've been training?" he asked of him.

Orton nodded his head yes. "He's all yours!" I smirked to Kahn.

I teleported out of the lair and back to the arena, right in front of Vince McMahon. "Where have you been for the past day!" he demanded of me like a father scolding a child.

"I was training Randy… why?" I asked.

Vince crossed his arms. "I was worried sick! I thought some other freak came and abducted you or something!"

I smiled to Vince. "We got nothing to worry about for the next little while… at least I think so… but anyway you know if something does come up"

I was to face Gene Snitsky tonight… yet again… But it was just a quick match, nothing too major.

I quickly teleported back to the island, I came apone a bloodied Randy Orton on the beach sands. He looked like a train hit him! "Orton?" I asked.

He slowly turned to face me. "Your… right… you went… to easy…" before he could finish, he passed out!

I saw Kahn comes from the forest, seeing Orton had been knocked out cold. "You nearly killed him!" I yelled to Kahn.

"He asked me not to go easy on him, so I obliged the boy"

I smacked my own forehead. "He's not immortal like you!"

Kahn realized that. "Oh… right… but whatever doesn't kill him will make him stronger. Besides. You think the Lin Kuei will take pity on him if he cannot take the damage?" he asked of me.

I knew he was right. I was the wrong guy to train Randy. Looking to Kahn, I sighed aloud. "Will you take over then? I cannot train him for he is my friend," I asked of him.

Kahn smiled. "You are a gentle giant, just as the Dragon King was. I will train him for you Glen." Kahn bend down to Randy. "Now listen up boy," he said. "You are about to learn about instant healing. Listen good"

Kahn began to whisper in Randy's ear. I watched Orton's eyes closed tighter as if he focused on his inner strength. The blood around his face and lip began to vanish, the black eyes healed over and the bones that were broke, snapped back and healed into place. "You will tell your body to become stronger, tell it that you will work together and conquer pain." Kahn continued.

Randy's eyes shot open as he sat up in the sand stunned. He looked to his hands seeing all the cuts and marks here healed.

"Whoa" he whispered in a shocked tone.

Kahn smiled on with great pride. "You are stronger than you think, care to see more?" he asked the young Orton, lowering his hand to help him off the ground. Randy took it. And pulled himself up.

"Kane… you cool with this?" he asked of me.

I nodded to him. "I went to easy on you, what good am I when I take in the fact of caring for your well being?" I asked with a smirk.

Orton smiled back to me, yet his smile vanished. "Hey wait a minute. You mean you really beat the tar out of me?" he demanded of Shao Kahn.

"Well it's the only way you'll learn" Kahn smirked.


	7. Chapter 7 The pains of learning

Chapter 7- The Pains of learning- Orton

God, how long have I been here? Weeks? Months? Even a year perhaps? I lost all track of time since this island is screwed up. Yet the more I stay here, the more I start to see myself grow. I am stronger than ever before. I have strength beyond that of a mortal man. Powers and agility like a creature or something… I just can't believe how much stronger I was.

I recalled Kane telling me when we start to punch at a rock. I was able to creak it… just barely. Kahn saw the rock and knew what I did as a first attempt. He brought me back to it as a break from training. I tell ya, instant healing is the best power one could master. "Punch the rock," Shao stated to me rather confidently. "I think you will surprise yourself"

I nodded to him as I stood before it. I posed my stance and took one punch at it. At first nothing happed. Until where I punched began to crack. The bolder split down the middle and fell on either side of me… My God, I did it!

Kahn nodded with a semi impressed look. "Not bad. But this doesn't prove anything" he said to me.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was finally able to break it!" I spat back.

"You did, yet you punched precisely where you had your very fist attempt. That weakness the rock, you had softened it as it were. Therefore the rock showed you nothing!" he stated to me.

I never thought of it that way. I looked to Kahn wondering how I could truly see how strong I was. "Is there another way to know?"

Kahn smiled to me. "I prefer if you didn't know," he said.

"What the hell? Then how can you tell if my powers are powerful enough?" I spat to him.

Kahn smiled to me. "Wouldn't you rather be surprised by your own strength?"

This was getting stupid really fast. "I must know!"

Kahn refused to tell me other wise on how strong I was. "When you face the five, you will see for yourself," he told me.

He has trained me non-stop, showing me no mercy what so ever from every sort of power there was to behold by Scorpion. Fire, harpoon, stealth, everything! Yet I have developed some new tricks. My harpoons can become ablaze of fire. I can whip them around and use them like a chain weapon, as well as setting fires to long distances. Despite all the training I have done, inside I didn't feel ready at all. Shao Kahn was assuring me I was about to be. Yet it ate away at my stomach, how could I be when I got know way of knowing how powerful my powers are! Kahn decided as a treat, he would take me back home so I could catch up with my father. Much to my surprise when I got there… only a week had gone by! A week! My father was stunned when I came out of nowhere in the arena. He hugged me tightly asking how I've been. Well, I can't complain now. I can heal instantly!

"Randy… you don't look like you even started training!" he said to me.

"I know, I feel the same way dad. But Shao has be busting my ass"

My dad and myself caught up. Even thought it was a week at the island, I have been gone for almost a month in total. So we went out to eat and chatted up abit.

"Taker figured those ninja guys would try and kill ya," he told me.

"Yeah the feeling was there when I stared to improve, I think they were already picturing my flesh being sliced into ribbons"

My dad fell silent. "I was told of the bet… what happens if you don't win?" he asked of me.

"I lose Scorpion's mask… odd thing is… I haven't worn the damn thing ever since Kane took over training me"

My father was silent once more. He had a very concerned look; he didn't want me doing this. "Damn, you think those Lin Kuei will kill you in this challenge?" he asked.

"They can try" was my response… and I don't normally say stuff like that when the idea is quite possible! I was rather shocked to hear that come out of my lips.

My dad was too. "Damn it Randy! This isn't some scripted match! They ain't going to go easy on you like the Undertaker, they are going to hit you hard and fast. Take it seriously!"

"Dad, really I am taking it seriously! I just don't know what came out of my mouth. I mean really, I am going to beat them… and they can try and kill me. But I doubt they would get very far" see, there I go again!

My dad had it. He stood up and just glared at me with anger. "I'm talking to Kahn, perhaps he needs to knock sense into you" and he stormed out!

I sat there stunned to what just happened; then again I can't blame him.

Little did I know, Taker was looking over my shoulder; he took my father's seat and looked right at me. "Randy" he said.

I looked to the Deadman. "Don't start too," I begged of him.

"Start what? I wanted to tell you something, perhaps explain it as well"

I was open to the topic. "Ok, what is it?" I asked of him.

Taker gave me full eye contact, I wasn't going to look him in the eyes until he grabbed the bottom of my chin and force me to. "Look at me when I talk to you. I know what's wrong with ya. Quite frankly, you dad shouldn't be upset" he explained. "You're powerful, Kane was telling me about it. As a matter of fact, it don't matter if you lose to the Lin Kuei. The mask has no power anymore" he told of me.

How the hell would he know? "Prove it" I spat back.

Taker had the mask in hand. He put it on, and nothing happened to him. No armor, no changing of the eyes. Nothing.

He took it off and placed it back on the table. "You need to do what would be best. Trust in your own talents. And as well as your own power." He stood up and walked away.

"Mark!" I called out. Damn, I just called the Undertaker by his real name!

He stopped and turned. He had this. 'Oh, you're on a first name basic with me now?' look.

"Undertaker" I meekly corrected myself. "Thank you"

He smirked to me as he licked his lips. "Thank me when it's over" he said.

I sat there at the restaurant. Thinking what could be done. I knew of the high honor the Lin Kuei have of their talents, honor that could be shattered and disgraced when we fight if I were to win.

It got me to think. I came up with an idea, something that will make everyone happy.


	8. Chapter 8 The challange begins

Chapter 8- The challenge begins- Kane

Wrestlemaina of all places… don't ask me why, it was McMahon's idea. He wanted to televise this whole thing to the world at Wrestlemaina. I had talked to Sub-Zero about it, surprisingly enough. He was ok with it. It was about a week before Wrestlemaina when I talked to Randy, who just so happened to be calm and collected.

"Orton" I called out to him. He was just practicing some of his new moves it one of the locker rooms. He stopped and gives me his full attention. "Everything cool?" I asked him.

He nodded to me. "Fantastic Kane. I am feeling wonderful"

I could see that. Orton had this 'I got a plan' idea on his face. "You're plotting something aren't you?"

Randy smirked as he cleared the sweat from his face on a towel. "What makes you say that? Can you read minds now?"

"I can, yet I prefer not to. It's hard to stop. But that's not the point. I want to be sure you're ok with this. Before you said you weren't ready. Now. You look like you are. What gives?" I asked of him.

Orton looked to me as he tried to figure out the words, when they came to mind he looked me in the eyes. "It was what Taker told me, and I have figured out something about myself as well. But the question I am dealing with at the moment is how do I go about doing what needs to be done. The Lin Kuei are tough no doubt, but I have great confidence in myself I will win… you know I will right?" he asked with a grin.

"With what your eyes are telling me… you have that look" I smirked knowing something was afoot.

"Trust me Kane, this will make everyone happy!" he grinned. I left Orton; Kahn had been training the kid non-stop. As for me… I had to be sure that everything was according to the rules of this challenge. I am the judge of it, since Dragons are to be leaders and carry out justice. John, Dave, Taker, Sara and Rob will be too. We are on different parts of the island, and we will survey everything that happens in that time frame… question is. Will we be ready to see what happens to Randy?

Wrestlemaina

The Island would be the battleground. I was forced to bring the Coach with me for interviews and what not. I wonder if Vince knew that nothing worked on this island? Well, little did I know. Kahn let a signal go through so the people at home can watch the whole thing. He's gotten really good with technology ever since he came here, he has tripped video cameras all over the island that would be trigger by soul energy.

"How in God's name did you do that?" Taker demanded as we were waiting for the Lin Kuei. Shao explained he had too much free time on his hands so he developed a soul tracer.

Sara rolled her eyes. I was more focused on Orton who was wearing Scorpion's armor… for perhaps the last time.

The Lin Kuei arrived shortly afterwards, led my Sub-Zero. He stood before his chosen warriors who all had a look of greed and vengeance towards Randy. "I give you my chosen participants Kane. Each as a power of their own yet it will not be revealed until they are within the woods" He explained.

My eyes turned to Randy. "Is that cool?" I asked of him.

He nodded.

The cameras were no rolling, Coach took over. "I am the Coach and this is one of the strangest Wrestlemaina main events ever!" Before he could finish. Cena bumped him off and stood in his dragon form before the camera. "Never mind him. I am here to pass the mic over to Kane, he will explain the ground rules," he said.

I changed into my sorcerer outfit, for I would be better suited for this. "Thanks. The rules go as follow. The objective for the Lin Kuei team is to bring Randy Orton down. They are to make him surrender, quit, or knocked out. If any one of them dares try and take it farther than that, you will be dealt with by me!" I seethed to them all; the fear was there in their eyes, yet they hid it well. All wore black outfits much like the design of Sub-Zero's. "Any death moves or blows, I assure you… your punishment will be for me to do as you did. Yet I am much worst than what you could ever imagine doing!" I lowered my voice to the sadistic tone I could do. My attention was turned to Randy.

"Randy Orton. You are to defeat the five who are sent out to get you, if you can withstand them. By making them submit, surrender or knock out. Since Randy is alone. He must survive 30 minutes in the forest. If the can, he will be declared the winner. However Randy, if you kill one of them you will be dealt with by Sub-Zero" I warned him sternly.

Orton nodded to the rule.

"I accept," he said.

"Lin do you?" I asked of them. I didn't use their full name at the request of Sub Zero. They all nodded to me in agreement of the rule. "So be it. Randy you have a 20 second head start. GO!" I ordered. Orton teleported away just as the other dragons left to their posts, when the 20 seconds were up, the Lin Kuei stated to make their way into the forest. Their footsteps couldn't be heard by anyone or anything. This will be hard for Orton.

Coach brought in a computer to watch the action. I watched on as well seeing one of the Lin Kuei already use his powers. He was like Sub-Zero. Just not as strong with the ice blast yet. The camera caught him, and Orton was above him. The Camera couldn't catch any movement, you could hardly see their bodies move for they struck hard and fast. God, I wish I could see better as to what's going on.


	9. Chapter 9 The fall of a warrior

Chapter 9- Fall of a warrior- Randy.

Time, I just need more time. More than just thirty minutes, more than just a twenty-second head start. I needed time to prepare my plan, if all goes well. Everyone will leave here happy no doubt, I was planning my idea up in the trees when I could see frost glistering in the sun. One was onto me. His steps were silent. Hardly noticeable, but at least I will be able to take down a few of them. His frost powers were nothing compared t Sub-Zero, yet he must be taken seriously. He stood under the tree I was in, in a split moment he fired ice from his hands right at me! I countered with a fireball melting his blast, leaping from my post I stood on the ground as he charged right at me. I blocked all his major attacks and knew he would be setting up for an ice blast or something. I managed to kick him some distance away from me. Man was he pissed.

"You improved!" he said to me.

"Yeah, so show me what you got" I smirked back. The warrior summoned his ice powers, as I summoned my fire in my hands. I saw a very vital weak spot of his blast; he gathered it above his head. I noticed the air around him also was in sub zero temperature that was his weakness too.

"Sorry, I can't stay and chat. So you're gonna be on ice" I smirked. Blasting his energy with fire, what ice he had gathered turned to water. When it came down on him. He froze in place. His eyes could still move under the layer of ice. "One down" I smirked. He then vanished as I heard wings above me. It was Rob.

"One Lin Kuei has been defeated!" he called aloud to the island, letting the other four know of their fallen comrade. Now then, to find the others and I think I knew where one would be. I teleported myself to Scorpion's lair, no doubt one would be staking out here… yet where…

My question was soon answered when I felt a hard punch come across my face. His one can blend into any background… like Reptile! I felt a stiff kick come across my stomach, and laughter in the lair. "Fool, you can't hit what you can't see!" he laughed aloud.

I smirked back. "You can't hide from everything you know" I called out my living harpoon creature. It instantly caught a scent of someone in the room and went after it. "COME HERE!" I yelled aloud. The harpoon was off like a shot as it went to the very middle of the poles snapping on in half with its jaws. Something heavy was falling to the ground and landed harshly in the sand. I tried to think of a way to get this guy visible once more. My belt carried a small water pack. Kane packed it for me; wait… if I can get a part of him wet, and throw sand on him… I could see him! I called back my harpoon, and looked about the room. It was silent, not even an air current could be heard in here. Looking to my creature I gave it the water pack. "Bite down when you are close" I whispered to it. I sent to out again, this time; it bit down and splashed water right into the warrior's face. He fell blindingly into the sand… making him visible! "I…see...yoooou" I sanged aloud. He got himself off the ground and charged at me, he wasn't at full capacity since he was blinded and all. Nonetheless I was able to knock him out with around house kick, he was teleported way after the knock out. Two down now… three to go.

Time was running out for me, I had to get this challenge down and over with. On my way out of the lair I was bombarded by fire! Above me was one of the more serious Lin Kuei; this was the one that hated my guts. "Finally, I get you all to myself!" he grinned.

"About damn time huh? Well then. Bring it on!" I snapped back to him. He made his arms go ablaze like what Kane could do and charged right at me. This was going to be hard, since I maybe able to control fire. Yet I can't block an oncoming attack like this! His arms burned me every time I blocked a punch from him. He sculled my face when he landed a good one, kneed me in the stomach to bring me to my knees. Damn, he has been training hard. He was laughing when he brought his boot to my face and shoved it into the sand. "Taste your defeat boy. Do you give up?" he asked.

"Go to hell" I growled back. I wasn't going to lose to this guy. I pulled myself from under his foot, sweeping his legs from under him. I got to my feet once more. Calling out both of my harpoons this time and setting them ablaze. "Time to fight fire with fire!" I yelled out to him. I bought them down like a whip; he tried to block with his arms not realizing how hot these things really were. They burned like the fires of hell on his skin, drawing blood each time I lashed at him. His uniform was ripped and tethered. He tried to catch them yet couldn't take the heat. I then had my harpoons wrap around him. No doubt this was searing into his flesh, for I could smell it from here.

"Surrender!" I yelled at him. He didn't say a word. He only smirked.

"You kill me boy… you deal with Sub-Zero!" he laughed. What a damn fool, he rather have me kill him then surrender. I called back the harpoons, the idiot laughed at me. "You're soft, for I would be willing to die if it meant your death!" he laughed. His arms fired up once more. I summoned my own as we locked arms. We were battling in a blazing fire. Seeing who had the stronger will.

My body blistered and burned from his flame, as mine did the same to him. "Give up boy! I have mastered the flame!" he yelled to me.

"Never, you may have control over the flame… but I do as well!" With a burst, I breathed fire right into his face. He pulled out of the lock and blindly walked around unable to see. I used a nerve pinch Shao Kahn had taught me, making him pass out instantly and vanishing. Two left… I know what I have to do now. I stormed into the woods making as much noise as I can. "I'M RIGHT HERE! THE LEGEND KILLER RANDY ORTON, COME GET ME!" I yelled into the sky, my voice echoed off the trees. I could hear rustling in the trees. They were coming. It was time to end this all once and for all…


	10. Chapter 10 A nobleman

Chapter 10- A nobleman- Kane

It was twenty-five minutes pass, Randy had to last five more minutes and then this would all be over. The three Lin Kuei weren't pleased getting beaten. "He had to have cheated! The dragons rigged it!" claimed one.

I turned to them. "Really? Why would we rig it? That is dishonorable," I snapped back. Coach checked his watch.

"Three minutes" he said.

I nodded. There was a loud scream coming from the forest, followed by a crash. I used my powers to teleport the fallen person here, for they were knocked out. I was shocked to who I got… Randy…

Randy was out cold, bloodied lip and everything. Sub-Zero looked rather upset. He didn't sense something right about this. Yet a challenge was made and done. Randy had lost.

"Yes, his mask is ours!" the three called out. They were about to take it off of Orton, yet Sub-Zero stopped them.

"Wait, this isn't right," he said aloud.

I was rather confused as Randy slowly stirred. "Did… did I win?" he asked in a groggy tone.

Sub-Zero crossed his arms. "You weren't trying boy," he snapped to him.

"Wasn't trying? Sub what are you talking about?" I asked.

Sub-Zero glared down at Randy. "Why would a warrior run into battle donning the mask, yet return maskless?" he asked me aloud.

I looked down at Orton. "Care to tell us?"

Randy looked at all the eyes staring down at him. He used his instant healing power and stood up. "Ok, so I fudged it." He explained.

"Why?" Sub-Zero demanded.

Randy said the Lin Kuei have great pride and honor in their talents and their clan, he felt that if he had won, he would have taken that from them. Not to mention, the outcome of the bet would have brought shame to them. "I didn't want to do that to any of you. I respect your pride and honor. It would be like someone spitting on me and everything I had accomplished," he stated.

Wow, the boy can grow up! Sub-Zero nodded to that. Randy reached into his pocket. "This… this is yours" he said and bowed before Sub-Zero.

All eyes were on him down. Sub-Zero picked the mask from Orton's hand and looked at it. He shook his head no. "You have shown me what a warrior truly is. Respect, honor you have learned the way well. Therefore, you keep the mask" Sub-Zero stated.

This was much to the upset of the Lin Kuei. "WHAT! You cannot be serious! A deals a deal!" they protested.

Shao Kahn smirked. "Had he not held back on you all. You would be his servants by now, and trust me I would have enforced that rule!" he snapped to them all. "He bowed out to you allowing you all to maintain your pride and dignity. You wish a do over?" he asked of them.

The Lin Kuei said nothing more. They glared at Orton. "You tried to humiliate us!" the one of fire growled.

Orton smirked. "If I wanted to, I could have in front of millions! Just get the hell out of here before I do ask for a do over" he snapped back to them all.

Sub-zero placed Scorpion's mask back on Orton and whispered something in his ear. Randy's eyes widened in great shock as they vanished.

Coach got the mic ready for an interview when the others came back. Cena instantly bumped him off again taking the mic.

"I am standing here now with Mr. Orton. Randy. Man, hell of a battle. Tell us what went though your mind?" John asked.

Randy couldn't say a word. He shook his head clear. "Maybe later Cena… Later," Randy stated as he teleported away. Somehow, I think I knew were he was going.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll talk to Orton," I said, they all agreed. Kahn took them back to the arena. I went to speak with Randy.


	11. Chapter 11 what is yet to come End

Chapter 11- what is yet to come- Randy.

I teleported myself to Scorpion's lair, staring at the mask Sub-Zero had given to me. His words still burned in my ear, words I never though I would hear him say. My thought was broken when I heard someone coming. Kane came in and started to climb his way up next to me. It was in no time when we were sitting side by side. "Hell of a battle" he said.

"Yeah" I replied looking at the mask. "Did… did you hear what Sub said to me?"

Kane shook his head no, yet I knew he was lying through his mask. A small smirk came over his face. "Humor me, what did he say?"

I sighed aloud. "He said 'now more than ever… did I deserve to wear this mask' he meant it too!"

Kane nodded. "Yeah, he did. Did you think he would never say that to you? You have trained hard Orton, hell I think you grew up a little!"

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment" I smirked to him.

Kane lightly patted me on the back. "You did the right thing you know"

I nodded to him. "I played it all out in my mind, if I had won. Those Lin Kuei wouldn't hesitate to come back and kill me, you know? I wanted to give them a reason not to"

Kane nodded to this. "Yeah, I can understand that. They all wanted a reason to come back and finish you off. Yet when you give them no reason, it would be great shame to their clan. Had Sub-Zero not have been the Lin Kuei grandmaster… you would have been dead ages ago"

Kane's words weren't really comforting to me one bit. "Would I? I mean; you are the dragon King after all aren't you? And two demon sorcerer powers at you whim" I smirked to him.

Kane shrugged. "They aren't picky"

We sat in silence for a while and I looked to Kane. "So… what do I do now? I got Scorpion's powers, and I don't even know what to do with them!"

Kane smirked to me. "Welcome to my world" he grinned. "I have been pondering that too, the best I came up with was this…" I watched as the mask vanished from his face and he returned back to normal instantly, bald head and everything. "Cool secret identity no?" he smirked.

"Not really when millions know about it" I shot back.

"Yeah, not so secret" he sighed.

"Are you suggesting we fight crime?" I asked of him.

Kane laughed aloud nearly falling off, had he not caught himself. "Naw, if we see it, sure what the hell. Why not? But I think we ought to just leave things as they are. Besides. No doubt Raiden will screw us over with something soon enough" he stated.

I laughed at that, knowing it was possible. "Yeah, So… can we head back? I'm starving!"

Kane nodded to me and patted me on the back once more. "Know this Orton, I can't express how proud I am of you"

Man, Kane really was proud! He smiled as we teleported back home where Taker was defending his Wrestlemaina record. I went to the catering room and found my father. He was stunned to see me back. I took off the mask and made the armor vanish; my father ran up to me and pulled me into his arms.

"John told me. Randy, I very proud of you son!"

I felt a tear go down my eyes. "Thanks dad."

Well this ends a chapter in my life, powers, responsibilities and growing up a little. You know, Scorpion's powers are pretty cool when you get the hand of them. But who knows for sure what they can really led you to. So I leave you now… the man… the myth… and now, part of a great legend. Know this. I maybe the Legend Killer, but I sure as hell will keep the Legacy of Scorpion alive!

The End.


End file.
